


I'm in Love with the World

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love two people at the same time chose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."<br/>– Johnny Depp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Grimm.  
> I own my ideas.  
> Unbeta'd.

"If you love two people at the same time chose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

– Johnny Depp

XXX

_I'd never really thought about how to label my love life or my sex life. I've always known what I liked, and just kind of went with the flow. There were a few girls in high school, a couple more in college, and even a few guys along the way. I never cheated – never even thought about it. Looking back, I only ever really loved Juliette. Well…until now._

_XXX_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Juliette. I let her know I was going to be late; I had to follow up on a lead. I told her if it was really late, I'd just crash at one of the guys' houses – she had an operation scheduled for 6 tomorrow morning. I told her I loved her and we said our goodbyes. I hated lying to her, but I wasn't really. I set my phone down on the table and walked back into the living room.

"You find out anything about that watch?"

"Yeah. It belonged to a guy named Edward Erikson – that's your dead guy. His wife bought it for him back in October 1987. Her name is Evelyn, maiden name: Stein."

"Good boy," I teased.

I swung a leg over him and straddled his lap. I nuzzled the crook of his neck and rested my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and nipped at my neck.

"So what'd she say?"

"Does it matter? I'm still here."

"I just…feel bad sometimes."

_I knew Monroe felt bad, so did I. He was the only one I could talk to, though. He was always there, always seemed to know just what to say, always understood me – or at least sympathized. It was undeniable that we had an_ unconventional  _relationship. But somehow, over a few beers, a couple of dinners, and plenty of snarky banter, he'd become my best friend and closest confidant. I'd grown quite fond of him, grew to care for him. There was something really comforting about being around Monroe._

XXX

It'd been a rather dull week; my wesen-free case had wrapped up a lot quicker than expected. Monroe had just finished up a huge job and was taking a – what I'm sure was much needed – break. Juliette was away for the week at a veterinary conference in Seattle. I'd gotten kind of lonely and, of course, ended up at Monroe's house. We shared a pizza and a six pack and even played a game of chess.

"Monroe, can I talk to you about something…personal?"

"Umm…sure, man."

"I love Juliette, I really do…"

"But…?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm starting to develop feelings for someone else."

_Develop feelings? Who are you kidding? Love._

"Oh. Well, as you know, I'm baffled by relationships. But, um, I guess if you love two people you should choose the second person."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

"Dude, that was deep."

He shook his head at me.

"Ok, seriously, Monroe, I don't know what to do."

"This second women, does she share your feelings?"

I don't really know…but  _she_ 's…actually more of a  _he_."

"Oh." He nodded.

"It's not something that just crept up. I'm not experimenting or questioning anything. I know what I like."

"Cool."

I narrowed my gaze at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" He furrowed his brow.

"Nothing…" I smiled at him. "You know, we don't really know that much about each other. I mean…the most I know about you is what's in your file, you like clocks, don't eat meat, and your favorite color is red."

"You checked my file?"

"What? No." I sipped my beer and tried to be nonchalant. "Just when, you know, I arrested you.

"What do you remember?"

"Um…your parents are Adolphus and Rudi. You graduated with a 3.8 GPA. You went to Brown. Um…oh, your birthday is coming up: October 28, 19 –"

"Ok, yeah, that's enough."

"So…what's your favorite movie?"

"You actually mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah. You're my friend – my best friend – and it's time I start acting like a better friend to you."

"Don't laugh."

"Ok…"

"Casablanca."

"Um…"

"Oh…my…you've never seen it have you?"

"No."

Monroe got up from the sofa and skimmed through his dvds. He pulled one out, put it in the player, and plopped back down next to me. There we sat for the next hour and forty-two minutes. It's not what I would have expected him to choose, well, yeah it kind of was. Monroe is a softy – even if you can't really see it. By the end of the movie we were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, and I was trying not to let him see my face.

"Dude, a-are you crying?"

"But…Ilsa…plane…gin joints…" I could feel my lip quiver. "Shut up."

"What a softy. Come here." He held out his arms to me and pulled me into a bear – or wolf, I guess – hug.

I knew he was stifling a laugh. I didn't care. It was sad, and Monroe is a really great hugger. Maybe I'm crazy, but this was the safest I felt in months. I was probably the only one in the world who felt safe in the arms of a blutbad. He was really warm and smelled like a mix of rain, wood, and fabric softener. It was comforting. I leaned into him and practically curled up in his lap. He didn't seem to mind – actually seemed to welcome it. I felt him reach behind us, then he pulled a blanket over us. It was late, and I already knew he'd let me spend the night.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

I looked up and smiled at him. There was just something about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Instead I put my lips on it. I reached up, cupping his jaw in my hand, and kissed him; it was short and sweet. He didn't say anything, just kind of stared at me.  _Uh oh._  Then he placed one hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled me back for another kiss.

XXX

"I guess I'll just have to make you feel better."

He let out a groan filled with  _you think you're funny but you're not_ and  _let's head to bed_.

I got up, pulling him with me, and we made our way to his room, shedding clothes along the way. We toppled onto the bed, only separated by his pesky boxers – he quickly fixed that. Our lips crashed together, tongues battled for control, hands started to get grabby. Sometimes, no matter how close we were, it didn't feel like enough. There was a deep-seated yearning in my heart that cried out his name, wanted nothing more than to never leave his side. I couldn't shake it; I didn't want to. I love Juliette – I always will. I feel something for Monroe. You could call it love, but that hardly covers it.

XXX

_Yes, I feel guilty. Of course I do. Loving two people isn't easy. It's complicated and messy…but it's my life. Maybe I should break it off with one of them. But who? I'd be hurt to lose either one. Yeah, that probably sounds selfish, but…I don't know…it is what it is. For now, this works. Juliette and I love each other. She sees how happy Monroe makes me. She says she just wants me to be happy. I know part of her must be hurting, must feel betrayed…she won't admit it, though. She may seem coy, but she's stubborn and tough-as-nails. Monroe finally said it – after dinner. Now I know he loves me, too. He's kind of like the puzzle piece I've been missing, though. I know he feels bad about being with me while I'm with Juliette, but I've assured him that it's working, that she's ok. We have ground rules, of course – everyone's agreed to them._

_Some people may spend their lives searching for the perfect person. I, Nick Burkhardt, have found two. Maybe it's a blessing, maybe it's a curse…I don't know. What I do know is that I'm one lucky SOB._

 


	2. Ladies First

                I had just finished setting the table when I heard Juliette come in the front door. I heard her shuffling around the living room, so I hurried up and lit the candles. I stood there waiting for her to come in. I was excited. Juliette usually did the cooking, but tonight I thought I’d give her a nice break.

                “Wow.” Juliette walked in and smiled. “What’s all this for?”

                “You. Here, sit down.” I pulled out the chair and let her sit down.

                I sat down across from her and poured us each a glass of wine – I even sprung for top shelf. I asked her about her day; she spayed two cats, did a few check-ups, and set a cast for a cat’s broken leg. She asked about mine; I told her it was a paperwork kind of day – choosing to leave out anything wesen. We spent dinner just chatting and enjoying each other’s company. We started reminiscing, about our first date, our first Valentine’s Day. I couldn’t help but stare at her; even after a long day at work, she still looked flawless.

                “What?”

                “You’re beautiful.”

                “Oh, stop. I look gross. I spent all day at work…my hair is a complete mess –”

                “You’re still beautiful – doesn’t matter what you do.”

                I cleared the table then lead Juliette upstairs. I had rose petals laid out, leading to the bed. There were scented candles spread around the room. I grabbed a match and made my way around, lighting each one. Then I went back to Juliette. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I leaned down and kissed her, soft and gentle, but passionate. She brought her arms up around my shoulders. I teased her lips with a brush of my tongue; she parted her lips and let our tongues dance. I pulled her towards the bed. I tugged at the hem of her shirt, she raised her arms, and I pulled it off of her. She returned the favor, and my shirt soon joined hers on the floor. Our pants soon followed suit. I laid her down on the bed; tonight was about her.

XXX

_I never, ever questioned my love for Juliette. I knew it the minute I first saw her; I wanted to spend my life with her. There was this perpetual vibrancy she had. I don’t really know what it was, exactly, but in a room full of people, my eyes always made their way straight to her. I always felt as if I was drawn to her – as if there were magnets in each of us, pulling us together._

XXX

                I was sitting in the living room, waiting for her to come home. The lights were dim, faint smell of alcohol in the air. I didn’t really know what I was going to say, but I had enough respect for Juliette that I had to be completely honest with her. I didn’t know how she was going to take it; would she yell or would she cry. My head was killing me, I felt like I was splitting into two. Leading a double life is hard. Living my life as a grimm and as a cop was starting to wear on me. But something was hurting more.

                “Nick? What’re you doing?”

                “We need to talk, Juliette.”

                “Oh.” She said it quietly, almost to herself more than to me. She sat down on the sofa. “Who is she?”

                “What?”

                “Oh, come on, Nick. I know you’re keeping something from me, what else could it be?”

                _Something a lot worse and way more complicated._

“I’m not screwing around.”

                She didn’t seem to believe me.

                “I love you, Juliette.”

                Her jaw was clenched; she wiped away a tear. “I love you, too.” It was a whisper.

                “I need you to just hear me out, let me talk. Then you can say what you want, you can yell, whatever.” I took a deep breath. “I love you, I really do. I’ve never doubted that. I knew I loved you after our first date. I never cheated on you, never even thought about it. I don’t want to leave you. I think, though, that I’m in love with someone else. I know I am. I love you and I love him, too. Equally. I know I sound like a jerk, and I know I sound selfish. But…I want to be with both of you.” I felt my lip quiver, and tears started to sting my eyes. I realized I’d been starting at the floor – I couldn’t even look at her. I looked up, finally, but couldn’t say anything. I opened my mouth and tried, but there was nothing – just silent pleas.

                Juliette sat there nodding. I wished I knew what to say to her to make the pain go away. I wish I could comfort her; just reach over and hold her. I couldn’t move – I was frozen. It felt like I’d been punched in the chest. I couldn’t breathe.

_What did I do…?_

                “I’m going to bed, Nick. I need to sort out my thoughts. We’ll talk in the morning.” She seemed calm, her voice even. She rushed upstairs, and I heard the bedroom door click shut.

                I laid my head back and put up the footrest of the recliner. I sat there, just aching. My heart hurt. My head hurt. I needed him right now, but I couldn’t bring myself to call, not even text him. It’d gone so much better with him; I guess it got my hopes up. I didn’t care anymore, I let go – let the tears fall.

I don’t know when I fell asleep, just that it was early in the morning – maybe one or two. I woke up to Juliette shuffling around the kitchen. I snuck upstairs – I was in dire need of a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror – hell of a site: puffy eyes, pale skin, five o’clock shadow. I stripped off my clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and got in the shower. I stood there, water rushing over my body, for what felt like forever. My brain went into autopilot mode: shampoo, rinse, soap, rinse, turn off water, dry off. By the time I got out my fingers were wrinkled and my skin was pink from the hot water. I went into the bedroom and got dressed. Finally, I figured it was time to face my fears; I went downstairs. Juliette was sitting at the table, mug of tea between her hands. She was staring out the window, lost in thought. I sat down across from her and waited for her to talk first.

“I thought about everything you said. I thought a lot actually. Can I just ask you something?”

I nodded.

“How long? When did you know?” Her voice was at ease, which kind of made me less at ease.

“Um…couple weeks…maybe a month.”

She half-smiled. “Thought so.”

“What?”

“You’ve been oddly happy lately.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not mad. I _was_ mad. I can’t control what your heart feels. I do feel a little hurt, I won’t lie to you. I love you, Nick. I want you to be happy. I think we can work this out, we can try this. I want to meet him. We’ll have to establish some ground rules. This is going to take _a lot_ of effort, but I’m willing to try if it’s what’ll make you happy.”

XXX

                I kissed her jaw, down her neck, over collar bones, across her chest. I reached an arm beneath her and unhooked her bra. I brushed my tongue over one of her nipples and watched her shiver. I ran my thumb over the other one. I continued trailing kissing down her stomach. I hooked a finger under the waist of her panties and pulled them off. I slide a hand between her legs, and brushed my thumb over her labia. I used my tongue to spread her open, licking around her clit, without actually touching it – I knew it drove her insane. I licked and sucked, and soon added two fingers into the mix. She arched up, pushing herself towards me.

                “…fuck, Nick…”

                Juliette doesn’t swear often, so getting that out of her is encouraging. I hastened my pace, fingers moving in and out of her, tongue licking gently. Her fingers tangled in my hair and all I could hear were her muffled moans and the wet, slick sounds my mouth made. Her body writhed and wriggled. She started panting and I knew she was close. Not a minute later she was crying out my name, hands firmly locked in my hair. I couldn’t help but smirk a little – I loved seeing her come undone like that.

                I kissed my way back up her body and buried my face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping. She stroked her hands down my sides and up my back. My lips met hers again. She pushed at the waist of my boxers; I pushed them off. I reached over and pulled a condom out of the nightstand drawer; we were always careful – always used condoms and Juliette was on the pill – kids weren’t really part of our plans. I rolled on the rubber and positioned myself right over her. She looked up at me, eyes inviting and lusty. I captured her lips then pushed into her; her moans captured by my mouth. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer. I took it slow, savoring the feeling of her body trembling beneath mine.

                “Nick, please.” She moaned.

                I sped up and felt her drag her nails down my back. She knew all the right things to do to push all the right buttons. Her breathing sped up; she was getting close again. I grabbed one of her hands, bringing it up over her head, and laced our fingers together. I kissed away a bead of sweat on her temple then kissed down her neck. She started moaning and I noticed her other hand fisted in the sheets. I could feel her tighten around my cock. My mind started to get fuzzy – I was getting closer to the edge. Juliette orgasmed first and I wasn’t far behind. We laid there, panting, wallowing in post-orgasmic bliss. There wasn’t another care in the world right now. My mind went into autopilot mode again, doing a little clean-up. I pulled Juliette close and she snuggled up to my side, tossing an arm over my chest. Rain started tapping on the window; the raindrops and the low sound of Juliette’s breaths were like a lullaby, sweeping me off into the depths of sleep.

XXX

_There’s no better way to fall asleep than wrapped up with someone you love._


	3. Three's Company

_This lifestyle isn’t for everyone, I can understand that. Maybe that’s why people call it ‘alternative.’ But for me – and Juliette and Monroe – it’s anything but. It’s our everyday life; for us it seems pretty much normal. We’ve really gotten into the swing of things; it just seems to come naturally._

***

I could hear Juliette shuffling around downstairs, getting ready for her night with Monroe. They called it _date night_ , but I called it _girls’ night_ – well, not to Monroe because he’d probably kill me. Neither of them would tell me what they did, and maybe I didn’t want to know. They got together every three weeks or so, and I got to go hang out with Hank.

I trotted down the stairs and caught Juliette as she was walking back to the living room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“So what do you two do on these nights?”

“Chain smoking, binge drinking, and rough sex…nothing special.”

“Ha. Ok…”

“I’m not telling you; it’s between Monroe and me.”

XXX

            I opened the door and Monroe was standing on the porch, looking especially handsome. He was holding a small box with a plant poking out. It looked more like a weed. I stepped aside and let him in. He shuffled the weed between his hands while he took his coat off.

            “You brought me a weed?”

            “It’s not for _you_ and it’s not a weed.”

            “Hi.” Juliette stepped up next to me and extended her hand. “I’m Juliette.”

            “Monroe.” He shook her hand. “Um, I brought this for you; Nick told me you really liked to cook.”

            “Fresh basil. Thank you!”

            Monroe handed her the plant and we followed her to into the dining room. I watched her walk into the kitchen and place the plant on the window sill and smile. I motioned for Monroe to sit down and I poured him a glass of wine. I let Juliette pick out the wine – her taste much more sophisticated than mine, so I assumed she and Monroe probably liked similar wine. Juliette already had the table set and the food set out. When she came back in the room we dug in.

            “So, Monroe, Nick tells me you’re a clock maker.”

            “Yeah, I’m more of a clock fixer, I suppose. It’s not the fanciest job, but I’ve always enjoyed it.”

            “That’s what important.”

            “You’re a vet?”

            “Yep. I always had a soft spot for animals. My mom used to yell at me for bringing home strays. Oh, Nick, you should look for that clock from your Aunt, the one you broke. Maybe if Monroe isn’t too swamped he can take a look at it. If he has time.”

            Monroe and Juliette both laughed; I didn’t get it. But this was good, though. They were getting along well. I looked over at Juliette and she had such a spark in her eyes – it was the first thing I noticed when I met her. Then I looked over at Monroe. He was smiling ear-to-ear – his smiles always made my knees weak. _So far so good_. They seemed to genuinely like each other.

            After dinner, we reconvened in the living room with coffee and pie. I knew what was coming: the talk. We’d managed to evade it so far, using dinner for Juliette and Monroe to get to know each other.

            “This coffee is fantastic, I’m sure you picked it out, Juliette.”

            “Yes I did, thanks. Nick’s taste in coffee isn’t quite as…sophisticated as yours and mine. Same with wine.”

            “And beer.”

            “At least he has good taste in people.” Juliette and Monroe shared a warm smile.

            Monroe blushed. I knew a blush had worked its way on to my own face, too.

            “What is this – pick on Nick night?”

            “We’re just kidding.”

            “So…I guess now is as good a time as any to address…things.” Juliette set down her coffee.

            I watched Monroe shift in his seat, nervousness all over his face. I was nervous, too. I wanted this to work out so badly. They’d really hit it off at dinner, but things were still up in the air. I knew Monroe felt bad that he and I kissed. I did, too, but felt even worse that I’d wanted more. It was Monroe who put the kibosh on things, telling me to talk to Juliette before he and I could even think about the two of us actually being an _us_. Monroe had a heart of gold and a conscience the size of Oregon.

            We both let Juliette take control of the conversation – really it was all up to her. I’m pretty sure somewhere along the way I blacked-out from sheer anxiety. Juliette spoke softly but firmly. Monroe did a lot of nodding, he’d say something every now and again. From what I could tell they seemed to be agreeing a lot. There was some smiling, a few laughs, overall it wasn’t as painful as I’d anticipated.

            “This is gonna take a lot of work.”

            “Yeah, considering he’s not even listening to us…”

            I’d zoned back in just in time to see both Monroe and Juliette staring at me. “Um…”

            “You know, you should probably be paying attention.” Monroe suggested.

            I nodded. “So…?”

            “You can stay at Monroe’s house whenever, but you have to call me – or at least text me – and let me know. I’m surprised you haven’t given me grey hair by now from all the times I’m sitting here wondering where you are.”

            “Agreed. Strongly agreed.”

            “Monroe and I are going to have a date night every two or three weeks; let us get to know each other better.” Juliette smiled at Monroe. He smiled back. “Every other Thursday will be our date night – a special night for us – we can go out to dinner, catch a movie, something like that. Well, as long as the criminals of Portland allow. If not, Saturday will be our make-up date night.

            “Tuesday is our night to go out; Friday is our make-up night.” Monroe added.

            “The rest of the week is kind of just whatever happens.”

            “So, we’re really doing this.”

            “Yeah.” Juliette nodded.

            “If things start to get weird we’ll sit down and talk about it. I don’t want to feel like I’m stepping on anyone’s toes.” Monroe picked up his mug and took a sip. “Oh, and no threesomes.”

            We all laughed.

XXX

            There was a knock on the door. I pulled away from Juliette and walked to the door. I opened up and wasn’t surprised to see Monroe standing there. I stepped aside and let him in. He looked casual as usual – flannel shirt over a t-shirt, jeans, boots.

            “Hey.” He leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek.

            “Hey. What’s that?”

            “Something for Juliette.”

            “I never get presents.”

            “Don’t pout, it makes your face squishy and weird-looking.” He shoved a piece of paper at me. “Here. I got a call from a friend – gave me some more info about that watch. Apparently the wife had it insured for fifty grand.”

            “Is that weird?”

            “Yeah.” Monroe and I walking into the living room and he plopped down on the sofa. “It’s really only worth about ten in current condition. If you clean it up a bit, get it working – should be worth twenty-five to thirty at most.”

            “We’re missing something…”

            “Oh, here.” He shoved another piece of paper at me. “I translated that text you sent me. _Donec obviam iterum_ : it’s Latin for _until we meet again_.”

            “Thanks, Monroe. Can you translate something else for me? I think it’s German.”

            “Sure.”

            I got up and pulled a piece of paper out of my coat pocket and handed it to him.

            “It was in a small black box, maybe the one he kept the watch in.”

            “Let’s see... für dich, meine liebe, würde ich zu Fuß die Erde. Für Sie, meine lieben, ich würde warten, eine Ewigkeit. Ich liebte dich dann. Ich liebe dich zu kennen. Ich liebe dich für immer.” Monroe studied the paper. “For you, my dear, I would walk the Earth. For you, my dear, I would wait an eternity. I loved you then. I love you now. I will love you forever.”

            “That’s beautiful.”

            “Softy.”

            “Jerk.”

            “Play nice, boys.” Juliette walked in the room. “Don’t you have plans with, Hank?”

            “Yeah.” I checked the time. “I have to get going. Thanks for the help, Monroe.” I kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you when I get back.” I kissed Juliette on the cheek.

            I walked out the door, leaving Monroe and Juliette to their date night. I was still curious about what they did, but not knowing was part of the deal. I’m sure they traded recipes and watched chick flicks. I’d have to imagine there was cuddling and Ben & Jerry’s. It was nice knowing they were happy, too; that this relationship – or whatever you want to call it – wasn’t just for me.

XXX

_“The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in.”_

_-Morrie Schwartz_


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Juliette have a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Grimm. Sadly.  
> This is told mostly in third person, though at the beginning and end we still have some thoughts from Nick.

“A friendship like love is warm; a love like friendship is steady.”

-Thomas Moore

XXX

_Polyamory: for some it’s taboo, but for others – like Juliette, Monroe, and I – it’s normal, everyday life. Sometimes I question it; I don’t want to see anyone get hurt. Sometimes I get paranoid. Is Juliette jealous? Is Monroe lonely? Is this too good to be true?_

XXX

                “Monroe, can I talk to you about something?” Juliette handed him a mug of tea and snuggled up with him on the sofa.

                “Of course, Jules.”

                “It has to stay between you and me, though. You can’t tell Nick. I don’t want him to know yet.”

                “Promise. You know everything from date night stays between us.”

                “I know.” She smiled at him.

                Juliette was really glad to have Monroe in her life; he was a great confidant. Sure, she could talk to her girlfriends, but it wasn’t the same. The two of them had become really close since she and Nick opened their relationship up to him. Of course she’d been hesitant at first, but she’d grown quite fond of the big teddy bear of a man.

                “I’m being considered for a job at a zoo in Nashville.”

                “Tennessee?”

                “Yeah. It’s a great job. It has great pay. It’s a once in a life time opportunity.”

                “So you’re going to take it?”

                “I don’t know. They haven’t officially offered it to me; there’s fifty other vets being considered.”

                “But if they offer it to you…”

                “I’m going to take it.”

                “And you haven’t said anything to Nick.”

                “I wanted your advice first. How can I soften the blow?”

                “He loves you, you know that. He’ll probably be a little hurt, but I think he’ll understand.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

                “You love him, don’t you?”

                “What?”

                “You love Nick. I mean, actually _in_ _love_ with him.”

                Monroe blushed. “Yeah,” he said softly.

                “At least I know I’d be leaving him in good hands.” Juliette smiled. “He loves you, too, you know.”

XXX

                “So…” Monroe sat down on the couch.

He felt awkward. He was having date night with his best friend’s – and newfound lover’s – girlfriend.  He’d be lying if he said this whole situation wasn’t weird. A tiny part of him was a little scared that Juliette might charge at him with one of the kitchen knives. He knew better, though. This was tough on him – blutbaden weren’t known for sharing – so he couldn’t imagine how hard this was on her. She and Nick had been together for three years, then Nick suggested an open relationship – with Monroe, of all people. That had to have been quite the blow to her pride, her ego, and – most of all – her heart.

They’d had quite a nice conversation the night they all got together to lay down the ground rules. More than anything, Monroe was just afraid of stepping on toes. Juliette easily could have said no. But she welcomed him into her relationship and her life. He was thankful. He really did care for – love – Nick. He was sure he’d grow to care for Juliette, too…well, maybe not in quite the same way.

“Um…Nick told me you’re a vegetarian. I looked up some vegetarian recipes. I made some eggrolls and fried vegetable lo mein. I hope it’s good. It’s new for me.”

“I’m sure they’ll be delicious. Nick told me you’re quite the chef.”

A blush worked its way across Juliette’s face. There was a little part of her that thought Nick had avoided talking about her with Monroe, that she was taboo.

“Oh, and I hope you like the wine.”

“As long as it’s not Yellow Tail.”

“Nick really does have terrible taste in wine, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t think he could pick out worse wine if he tried.”

Monroe and Juliette shared a laugh. _Maybe this can work_ , Juliette thought. They sat down at the table and shared their first – of many – meals. There was a lot of talking and a lot of laughing. There were also a lot of compliments from Monroe about Juliette’s cooking and even a plea for the recipe. Juliette looked across the table at the giant, adorable man sitting across from her. He gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.

After dinner, Juliette served the chocolate cake she made and they finished the bottle of wine. By the end of the night, the awkwardness and the nerves were gone. They were cuddled up on the sofa, last sips of wine being sipped, watching some sappy romance movie. Nick came strolling in around eleven, finding his two loves passed out on the sofa. He shook his head and giggled softly. He was happy that tonight had apparently worked out.

Nick picked Juliette up off the couch and carried her into bed. She was still half-asleep when he helped her out of her sweater and jeans. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and went down to tend to his boyfriend. Monroe was sitting up, rubbing his face. Nick plopped down next to him.

“Enjoy your night?”

“Yeah. Juliette’s sweet. And you’re right: she’s an excellent cook.”

“I told you.”

XXX

                When Nick came walking through the door, he was greeted with the cutest scene. Monroe was laying on the sofa, Juliette half next to him and half on him. The blanket that usually resided over the back of the couch covered them. There were two empty glasses and an empty wine bottle, along with two plates that looked like they once held cake, on the coffee table.

                “Hey,” Nick whispered, running a light hand down Juliette’s back and pressing a quick kiss to Monroe’s temple.

                Monroe grumbled and Juliette let out a soft sigh.

                “I know you both well enough to know you’ll regret sleeping on the couch. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

                Juliette wiggled around, sliding off Monroe, and slowly made her way to the bedroom. Monroe sat up with a grunt. Nick slid his hand into Monroe’s pulling him up and towards to the bedroom.

                “Nick…”

                “You can sleep over.” Nick’s voice was soft; Monroe found it tempting. “Please.”

                Monroe sighed and followed Nick. When they walked into the room, Juliette was already curled up in bed, donning a cute floral nightie. Nick was quick to shed his coat, shirt, and jeans. He crawled in bed, wrapping himself around Juliette. Monroe was slower to take off his clothes; he was still stiff from falling asleep on the couch. He was a little apprehensive about getting in bed with them, but he was too tired to start overthinking things. He laid down next to Nick, snuggling up against his back. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and his hand brushed Juliette’s arm. She peered over Nick and smiled at him. _Ok_ , Monroe thought, _this is nice_.

XXX

_Here I am snuggled between the two people I love most in the world. How lucky am I? I know things could go south at any moment, but I guess that just makes me more thankful for what I have right now. I wish I could just capture this moment and make it last forever. It’s hard to describe what it feels like. It’s warm and it’s safe. It’s kind of like that first really nice, warm spring day after you’ve been cooped up inside all winter. It’s like finally being able to crawl in bed after a long, exhausting day. It’s feeling fulfilled. It’s feeling wanted. It’s feeling loved. I could read the dictionary cover-to-cover and never have the right words to really tell them both how much I love each of them._

_I love Juliette. I loved her the minute I saw her. She’s been there for me through so much. She’s been the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I could dream up the perfect women and she wouldn’t even come close to Juliette. She’s like that cool breeze you get every so often in the summer. When it’s the middle of July and the heat is sweltering…there’s that little breeze to cool you down. It’s just what you need. She keeps my head in the clouds, while still managing to keep my feet on the ground._

_I love Monroe. It’s not quite the same as with Juliette. It wasn’t instant with him; it took a while to grow. I can be completely, one hundred percent honest with him – he understands all the grimm stuff that I can’t share with Juliette. He keeps me from going crazy, from just spontaneously combusting. Monroe is kind of like that teddy bear you had when you were a kid – the one you took everywhere and never let go. The teddy bear that kept you safe at night, kept the monsters from under the bed away. I feel safe in his arms; I feel like that’s where I belong._

XXX

“All love that has not friendship as its base, is like a mansion built upon sand.”

-Ella Wheeler Wilcox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably only going to be one more chapter. I'm not 100% sure yet. I'll have to see where it goes when I start writing it. Thanks everyone for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. What Took You So Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Grimm or the characters.  
> This is unbeta'd.

“The heart was made to be broken.”

-Oscar Wilde

XXX

_Things get a little tense sometimes, but Juliette and I never go to bed angry. There’s nothing we can’t work out by talking about it. I’ve always thought that was one of the things that made us great. We were one of those white-picket-fence couples. Monroe and I, on the other hand, tend to get a little more heated. Usually he’s yelling at me for throwing myself in front of an angry j_ _ägerbar or something along that line – in my defense, it’s usually to protect someone…namely him. I understand him, though, why he gets mad. I yell at him for the same thing. Sometimes it’s a shoving match, a verbal assault, but never more than that. He knows how to keep control and we always make up. I can’t help it: I just can’t stay mad at him._

XXX

                I walked in the front door, Monroe and Juliette were sitting on the sofa.

_It’s not date night…_

                “Um…hi…”

                “Hey, Nick.  We need to, um, talk.” Juliette voice was softer than usual.

_Oh no…_

                I sat down in the recliner across from them, eyeing-up both of them. Juliette wasn’t wearing make-up and was dressed a lot more casual than usual. She was in a faded pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Monroe looked like his usual self: plaid shirt over a white t-shirt, dark jeans. He looked tired, though. There was a sick feeling working its way into my stomach.

                “I was being considered for a job in Nashville.”

                “Tennessee?”

                “Yes. It’s at a zoo. I got a call this morning and they’re officially offering it to me.”

                I nodded and looked to Monroe. Monroe look petrified, like he wanted to be anywhere other than here.

                “It has great pay and great benefits. It’s a once and a lifetime opportunity. I’m going to take it.”

                “S-shouldn’t we talk about this? I mean…we can’t just move to Tennessee. My job is here…Monroe is here. Our life is here.”

                A tear slid down Juliette’s face. “ _We_ aren’t going. _I_ am.”

                “You’re leaving me? Us? Monroe, would you say something?”

                “Umm…”

                It felt like someone punched me right in the gut. “You knew, didn’t you?”

                Monroe nodded, a pained expression on his face. “She told me when they first considered her.”

                “And you didn’t tell me.”

                “Nick…”

                “Don’t blame Monroe. I should’ve told you sooner, but I didn’t want there to be any fuss in case I didn’t get it.”

                I clenched my jaw, trying not to let the tears escape my eyes. I failed. Juliette reached her hand out but I pushed it away. I looked up at them; Juliette was trying not to cry and Monroe was getting fidgety. Things had been going so well and now everything’s just falling apart. She wasn’t even going to ask me to go. __

_Would I even go if she asked, though?_ I looked at Monroe. _No, I probably wouldn’t._

“I’m, uh, going to go to the, uh…” Monroe got up and practically ran down the hall, no doubt trying to flee the tension.

“We had a great run, Nick. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love you. I’ll _always_ love you. You know that. I’ve never questioned what we had. I’ve loved every minute of the years we had and the past few months, doing this crazy relationship thing. I’ve really enjoyed Monroe’s companionship. But I really need to do this, Nick.”

                “I know that, but it doesn’t make this hurt any less.” I felt more tears fall.

                Juliette nodded, her lip quivered. “I’m leaving you in good hands. You and I both know how much Monroe loves you…and no one can deny how much you love him. Lately I’ve been thinking a lot. You two are soulmates, Nick.”

                “Juliette –”

                “Don’t. Anyone with eyes can see it. It’s ok. I just want you to be happy…that’s why I’m not asking you to come with me; I can’t do that to you…or him.”

                I got up and went to sit next to her on the sofa. She cupped my jaw in her hand. I leaned into her touch. Everything just hurt so badly. Of course, deep down, I wanted her to take this job. I know how long she’s been waiting for a promotion; she really deserved it. I looked at her – her face was flushed, cheeks were tear-stained. I sighed; I was slowly accepting everything. A felt a body sit on the sofa behind me. I turned around to face Monroe.

                “I’m sorry, Monroe. I had no right to be mad at you.” I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

                “It’s ok.” He squeezed my hand.

                The three of us sat on the sofa together. Monroe had his arms wrapped around both of us.

                _It is ok. It will be ok._

 

XXX

                Juliette left a week later. We put our house up for sale and it had sold in two weeks. Monroe asked me to move in and I, of course, said yes; that was three months ago. Juliette was right: Monroe and I were definitely soulmates. I loved Juliette, there’s no doubt about that, and I still do. I’ve always felt like you could love as many people as your heart can hold. But there’s something undeniable about the love I feel for Monroe.

                With Monroe, even the sweetest of kisses brings on fireworks. He can make my knees weak and my heart melt with just one look. I feel so safe and warm wrapped in his arms. When I’m with him it’s like we’re the only two people around. When I’m not with him, he’s all I can think about. He makes me feel good, makes me happy…what more could a guy ask for? I’d never trade the years with Juliette and the months with both of them for the world.  It was all fate and this is where it lead to. They say that the perfect person for you is one that makes you better. Juliette made me better, but I’m my best when I’m with Monroe.

                Monroe and I were snuggled up in bed, hiding ourselves away from the Portland rain. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart mingling with the tapping of the rain against the window and the Bach he had playing in the background.

                “I have something for you.”

                “Oh really…” I looked up and smirked at him.

                “Not that.” He shook his head and reached into his nightstand. He held out a box. “Here.”

                I pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it up. I couldn’t help but smile. About a month ago, we were browsing around this little antique shop outside the city and I made a remark about this watch we saw. It didn’t work and Monroe said it’d be a waste to spend the kind of cash the place requested. I should have known he had something up that sleeve of his.

                “Thought you said it was a waste?”

                “I lied. I went back the next day and bought it. I’ve been working on it all month while you’ve been at work.”

                I kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Monroe. I love you.”

                “I love you, too. You know, I almost didn’t buy it for you, but I figured you’d end up losing a ring.”

                He seemed so nonchalant, but that last word was a shock to my system. He said _ring_ …right? My heart started beating faster and I looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something, but there were no words. He smiled, ducking his head thinking I couldn’t see the blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

                “M-Monroe…are you…”

                “I love you, Nick, and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I want to snuggle in bed on rainy days and make you watch black and white movies and chase wesen until we’re old and gray. I know it hasn’t been that long, but…” He bit his lip. I knew he was trying to find the right words. He sighed. “What do you say?”

                “I say…what took you so long?”

XXX

_I always thought I’d be asking Juliette to marry me. We’d have a dog and a white picket fence. We’d retire early and travel the world. We’d sit on the porch in rocking chairs and race our walkers to the buffet on senior citizens’ day. I still love her, I always will. Monroe understands that, he’s ok with that…because every night I come home to him. He’s the first person I see every morning and the last I see before I fall asleep. That’s what I want for the rest of my life: to spend my days side-by-side with my soulmate._

XXX

“Omnia vincit amor.”  
“Love conquers all.”

-Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Special thanks (and cookies) to those who commented/reviewed!


End file.
